Finding Your Place Lemon
by Demon Guard666
Summary: I promised Auragirl I would write a lemon for her story, Finding Your Place a KiddXOc story. Its a little late but please enjoy, if you don't like mature content then don't read.


AUGH! I need to get to work on this!

Right when I saw Auragirl's KiddXOc story Finding Your Place, I was impressed so I offered to write a lemon for her.

* * *

Chaos could only stare at the ocean below the railing. She didn't notice the footsteps behind her until a hand was set on her shoulder and she jumped about a foot into the air. Hearing a chuckle, silver eyes glared at the masked man behind her, violet flecks glinting dangerously.

"Nii-Killer! What was that for?" She growled.

He shook his head lightly, "You were the one not paying attention, we're going into town to get supplies, do you want to come?" The blonde watched as she looked back out to sea.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead, I might catch up with you." she grinned and Killer shrugged, walking off the ship.

When they left her eyes closed and she let out a sigh, enjoying the sun hitting her skin. Her tattoos were darkened and wounds were healed.

Everything was at peace for once.

She sighed and rested her head on her arms, letting her eyes drift shut. They flew open however when she felt a tugging on her belt, pulling her toward the door to the captain's room. Her eyes widened as the door opened and she slid inside. Her waist hit a bed and she fell back, staring up at a shock of red hair.

"Kidd? What the hell?" She growled, turning over and pinning him down, he grinned at her.

"Now that the others are gone…" His eyes were narrowed while her own widened. A grin wormed onto her own face as she stared down at him. She was suddenly aware of a hand on her side as she straddled him, only to have her head jerked down roughly, mashing their lips together. Kidd bit down on her lip forcing her to gasp and he slipped his tongue in against hers. Chaos's hands gripped at his shoulders, letting out a growl when he grabbed her ass, pressing her hips against him. They broke apart, leaving her gasping for air as he nipped at the junction between shoulder and neck. His hands were moving once more, thumb brushing over a dip in her pelvis that made her cry out, hips jerking forward, causing him to bite down in surprise as she rubbed against a growing bulge.

"You ass..." She groaned, not caring when her shirt was practically ripped off her, baring more skin. Kidd only chuckled, lips moving down to her collarbone, hands undoing her belt magnetically before moving back up to her bra. She waited, finally opening her eyes when he let out a frustrated growl,

"How the hell do you get this off?" He rumbled and she could only laugh at his misfortune, pushing his hands away.

"Men." she chuckled, undoing the cloth with ease, barely getting it off before she was rolled under him. Large hands palmed the soft flesh, running his thumbs over the pink nubs. Chaos let out a soft cry, ignoring the smug look on the man's face as he leaned his head down, taking the hardened bud into his mouth. Her hands ran through his hair, letting out a squeak as her pants were removed, blush finally showing on her face. He pulled away, turning his attention to the other breast, biting down gently and earning a hiss and her fingers clenched, pulling his head back up to hers. She ran a hand down, going through the process of removing his own pants, looking away when her eyes caught sight of the tented fabric of his boxers. He kissed her, mouth opening once more as a hand trailed down, slipping under her panties. She drew in a shaky breath, blush turning even darker as he chuckled, "You're already soaked, Chaos."

"shut u- ah!" Her retort was silenced as a finger drove between her folds, rubbing at her entrance, other hand removing the only remaining cloth. She placed her hands on his boxers, pulling them off as well.

"What was that?" Kidd smirked, earning a heated glare.

"I said- fuck!" she arched when he slipped the digit in, his eyes closing slowly at the feel of the hot, wet flesh. He moved it, growing harder as she let out a moan while she pressed her head against his shoulder. Begining a steady pace, he moved his finger in and out of her and after a few moments, inserting another. Curling his fingers forward, he grinned as she gave a long, drawn out moan, hips arching into his hand. "Like that?" He continued to grin, repeating the motion faster as her walls began to spasm around them.

Only for him to stop.

When he pulled away she leaned up, "you fucking a- ah, ah~!" She screamed as he buried himself to the hilt, holding still as best a possible.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Her legs were wrapped around him as she bit down on his shoulder in pain. She felt something drip and looked between them, small droplets of blood staining the sheets. She was suddenly aware of Kidd, hips trembling with restraint. Shifting a bit she let out a gasp of pain while he let out a groan through clenched teeth, "Fuck..."

Finally the pain faded, still there but not as much.

"Move." She told him and he did not hesitate, pulling out almost completley before pushing back in gently as she let out a whimper. He did it again, continuing when she made no noise. Then, as he did it once more, she groaned pressing her hips to meet his, "faster."

He chuckled, begining to pick up the pace as she moaned, nails scratching down his back. Resting his head on her shoulder he whispered into her ear succeeding in making her blush again, "You're tight, you know that?" Earning a lustful growl, "Shut up and move!"

Kidd did not complain, pulling out and ramming back into her, wrenching a cry from them both. Letting out a puff of air, he lifted a leg, setting it on his shoulder as he moved faster and harder, her moans and cries only spurring him on. Hands were clamped onto her hips, banging them against his own as she let out a shriek, grinding against him. He pulled up the other leg, head dipping down to meet hers as she gasped, body jolting slightly with each thrust into her. Shifting a little, he pounded into her, elicting another scream, "There!"

"Right there?" He grinned, pistoning his length into her, "Right there huh?" slightly mock her with her statement but continued, feeling her walls grow even tighter around him. Reaching a hand down, he pressed on the small nub between her folds, forcing Chaos's breathing to become erratic. Suddenly, she came, walls clenching and spasming around him, one last cry pulled from her as he continued to thrust rocking into the cradle of her hips, prolonging it before he finished as well, a grunt heard from him as he pressed as close to her as possible. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt a warm liquid shoot into her.

He held himself over her, pulling out of her and laying beside the woman. Closing her eyes, she let out a squeak when he pulled her close, burying his nose in her dark hair. She smiled, "you're amazing you know that?"  
Kidd chuckled, "Yeah, I know." getting a pout from her.

"You ass."

* * *

Ha ha ha, I DID IT! I still got it! So there you go, Auragirl, sorry its a little late but I hope you like it!


End file.
